


Love is Such a Sweet Poison

by SeaxWitch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Age Liam & Theo, Liam is an idiot, M/M, fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaxWitch/pseuds/SeaxWitch
Summary: Theo is young doctor working along side Liam's dad at Beacon Hills Memorial. After Liam lays eyes on him, he keeps finding excuses to drop by the hospital.





	Love is Such a Sweet Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



Liam blinks his tired eyes open, adjusting them to the brightness of his dorm room. He can hear his mobile vibrating loudly on his bedside table, rolling over he fumbles for the device. The first thing he notices is that the time reads ‘15:45’, yikes his nap ended up being longer than he’d expected. The second thing, is a text from his mom asking him to bring dinner to the hospital for his dad. 

 

He shoots back a quick reply before clambering out of bed and into the shower. Dropping his towel to the floor he steps into a fresh pair of boxers before sliding a t-shirt over his head, covering it with a denim jacket. Picking up a pair of black skinny jeans from where he’d discarded them on the floor, last night. He sniffs at them making sure they don’t smell of beer. Shrugging to himself he slips them over his feet and up his legs, wiggling a little to get them over his thighs. 

 

He drives to Colombo’s deli, picking up his dad’s favourite - a Reuben sandwich with a side of fries - before making his way to the hospital. He pulls into a space, turning the engine off. The time of the dashboard says ‘16:45’ he’s a little early.

 

Walking into the building, he throws out a quick hello to the receptionist before jogging to catch the lift. When the doors open onto the third floor, he heads straight for the nurses station. 

 

“Hi stranger” Melissa, one of the nurses, smiles at him. “What brings you here?”

 

He lifts up the take out. “I’m on dinner duty.”

 

“Oh that’s so sweet. I miss the days of my son bringing me dinner..not that it happened very often mind you” she smiles fondly at him. “Grab a seat until your dad comes along.”

 

He plants himself in the comfiest looking chair, drumming his fingers against the armrests. After a few minutes of waiting, a young doctor appears at the nurses station wearing dark blue scrubs and a white lab coat. Whatever he’s saying to the nurses, it must be something charming judging by the way they’re all giggling at him. 

 

He turns in a half circle, leaning his back and elbows on the long desk. His head is still facing one the nurses to the right of him but Liam gets a good look at his face now. And what a face it is. His eyes roam over the boy in front of him - he doesn’t look much older than Liam, he must be a med student. He has the kind of hair that makes Liam want to run his hands through it and piercing steely blue eyes, offset by his boyish smirk. 

 

He bites his tongue as his eyes fall down onto broad shoulders. He’s running his eyes down his body when his view is suddenly blocked by a chest. Looking up he sees his dad’s face, he stands quickly holding out the bag of food. 

 

“You are my favourite son. Have I told you that lately?” he grins opening the bag and inhaling the smell. 

 

“Yeah...sure..” Liam says distractedly, peering over his dad’s shoulder at the beautiful young doctor.  His dad looks around trying to see what’s grabbing his attention. He hears him sigh as he turns to face him, his eyebrow raised.

 

“What?” Liam asks defensively, shrugging his shoulders. 

 

“Thanks for dinner Liam, I’ll see you at the weekend. Drive safe kid.”

 

* * *

 

Liam can’t seem to get the medical student out of his mind so when his mom tells him that his dad is working the late shift again, he jumps at the chance to bring him dinner. He puts on a freshly cleaned long sleeve t-shirt and a pair of jeans, making sure his hair looks halfway decent before running out the door.

 

His dad is waiting for him in the same spot as always. Liam hands over the pasta dish, looking around trying to catch a glimpse of the hot doctor. He doesn’t seem him. “No medical students today?” He asks, hoping it sounds as nonchalant as he wants it to, but the way his dad rolls his eyes lets him know he misses the mark slightly.

 

“They’re in the cafeteria right now” he states, his eyes sparkling. 

 

“Oh, cool. Well, I think I’m just going to grab myself a drink and then head off..”

 

“Of course you are kiddo. See you later.”

 

He moves speedily to the cafeteria almost knocking over an orderly holding a tray of medication, as he rushes around the corner. Shouting a quick sorry, he pushes through the heavy doors. His eyes are immediately drawn to the exact spot where Theo is sitting amongst a tableful of people. He’s put a chair’s worth of distance between himself and all the others, looking down at the textbooks spread haphazardly in front of him. 

 

It’s like he has some sort of magnetic pull around him, Liam can’t tear his eyes away and he finds himself inching closer. He notices a petite blond girl eyeing him warily. Realising just how close he is to them, he veers around the end of the table over to the coffee machine behind them. 

 

He can hear the sound of chatter and laughter from their table as he braces himself on the counter, taking a few deep breaths. 

 

Liam hears the sound of footsteps approaching. “I wouldn’t do it if I were you, the coffee here tastes weird.”

 

Liam gapes looking up into hot doctor’s eyes. “Oh. I don’t drink coffee.” 

 

Theo’s eyebrows lift up, his lips curling slightly at the sides. “Just as well you’re not standing in front of a  _ coffee _ machine then.”

 

Liam’s mind goes blank, fogging over with the smell of the boy’s shampoo and something extra that must just be  _ him _ . It’s intoxicating. 

 

“Do you work here or?” The boy glances down at his wrist, looking for a patient band.  _ Great _ . He thinks Liam’s a mental patient. 

 

“My dad’s a physician here. Dr. Geyer?”

 

Realisation passes over his face as his head tilts to the side and his eyes relax, looking softer than before. “He’s our attending. Really cool guy.”

 

Question after question runs through Liam’s mind, overwhelming him.  _ Just say something. _

 

“I..I’ve gotta run” he exclaims, pushing past him. The small contact sends tremors along his nerve endings. 

 

* * *

 

“Liam” His dad sounds surprised to see him here again. “We’re pretty swamped today so unless it’s important..” he trails off.

 

“I have a medical question to ask” he blurts out, his eyes focused on Theo over by the whiteboard. 

 

“Is that so?” His dad asks sounding unconvinced, “Hold on a sec” he holds up a finger. “Theo, can you come over here?” He yells, the attractive young doctor hurries over.

 

“My son here has a medical question, I thought you could answer it for him. Go on Liam, don’t be shy.”

 

“Um. I-I was just wondering.. does an apple a day really keep the doctor away?” Liam squeezes his eyes shut, embarrassed that he couldn’t think of something,  _ anything _ better to ask. 

 

“Only if you aim well enough” Theo says, an amused smirk on his face. His dad barks out a laugh. 

 

“Is that all? ‘Cause I’m kind of in the middle of something” Theo says, gesturing back to the whiteboard.

 

Liam nods, his lips pressed tightly together. He practically runs all the way back to the lift, the sound of his dad’s laughter following him. When the doors shut and he’s alone, he falls back against the wall banging his head.

 

* * *

 

The next time he shows up at the hospital, he’s not alone. He’s talked his best friend into coming with him. He avoids telling him  _ why _ they’re here but he figures it out for himself fairly quickly, when Liam freezes up at the mere sight of Theo.

 

They watch Theo strolling along the corridor in their direction. Liam panics, turning to flee, he hits into something solid. A burning sensation builds up around his nose, he feels a flood of warmth running down his face onto his lip causing a bitter metallic taste on his tongue. Mason’s arm is around his shoulder in a matter of seconds guiding him away from the wall. Liam glares at it as he’s pulled back. 

 

“Why is he bleeding?” He hears the low rumble of Theo’s seductive voice.  _ Why did he have to come over now?  _

 

“Because he’s an idiot” Mason explains.

 

“Interesting” he nods. “I didn’t realise idiocy caused people to spontaneously bleed from the nose.”

 

He carefully removes Liam’s hand from where it’s gripping at his nose, lifting his chin to take a look. “Well, it’s not broken. Sit here.” Theo pushes his shoulder gently until he’s sitting upright in a chair. “Keep pinching your nose, just above your nostrils and I’ll go get you an ice pack. And for god’s sake Liam, remember to breath through your mouth.”

 

Mason’s shoulders shake silently with laughter from next to him. Liam pouts, why did he ever bring him here? Theo saunters over again holding out an ice pack wrapped in a soft cloth. 

 

“Stop bleeding on my floor” he nags.

 

“S’not your floor” Liam says, sounding like he has a particularly brutal cold. He presses the ice pack onto his face, flinching at the sudden coldness against his nose. 

 

Fifteen minutes later and Theo comes back to check on him. He hands him a small cup of fresh orange juice. “It’s for the shock” he says as Liam takes a small sip. His nose looks red raw but it’s finally stopped bleeding so Theo says he’s free to go. He doesn’t need to be told twice.

 

* * *

 

 

 

He tries to stay away for an entire day after their last encounter but instead of driving back to his dorm, he finds himself in the hospital parking lot. He’s really got it bad.

 

He stealthily moves along the ward keeping an eye out for Theo. He doesn’t see Theo but he does spot his dad talking to Melissa. He really doesn’t want his dad to know he’s here  _ again _ , he can’t deal with all the amused looks and little comments.

 

Opening the nearest door to him, he dives into the room closing the door over. The noise startles someone behind him, spinning around he notices he’s in one of the on-call rooms. Theo sits up in the bed. His head is drooped and he has very noticeable bags under his eyes, he looks so drained. 

 

“I’m so sorry. You’re tired, I’ll get out of here.”

 

“I’m always tired, but never of you” he says, a lazily smile crossing his features. He pushes himself up from the thin mattress. Now that he’s standing, Liam can see he’s only wearing his scrub bottoms. His firm, defined chest is on full display. He gulps, glancing up at the ceiling. Theo moves towards him painfully slowly, his eyes half lidded and his lips parted. 

 

“Can I help you with something?” He says softly, close enough to Liam now that his hot breath hits against Liam’s cheek. Liam bites his lip, shaking his head, still avoiding Theo’s gaze.

 

“Are you sure?” He places a hand on Liam’s waist sliding his thumb up and down, his fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. It sends tingles throughout Liam’s entire body.

 

The door he’s leaning against starts to open, hitting off his back. He sucks in a breath through his teeth, jumping out of the way.

 

A blonde nurse stares at them both, her round eyes widened and her mouth puckered in surprise. He knows he must look so completely turned-on right now, he can only hope she doesn’t know his dad to inform him about what almost happened.

 

Waving shyly at Theo he bolts out of the door.

 

* * *

 

“David.. uh, I mean, Dr. Geyer. I have the lab results for the patient in 13” Theo says handing over a file. Glancing at Liam, he raises his eyebrows playfully, a small smile on his face. Liam melts.

 

“Thank you” his dad says absently, eyes scanning over the file. A relieved smile appears on his face. “All clear. Theo, why don’t you make the most of our unusually quiet ER and get some studying in.” He places his hand on Theo’s shoulder giving it a small squeeze. “Just make sure to take your pager.”

 

Theo nods, turning on his heels. “Hold on” the young doctor stops in his tracks. His dad walks over to a filing cabinet, flipping through the files inside before pulling out a sealed packet and handing it to Theo. “Liam, if you’re going to insist on hanging around here then you can make yourself useful. Theo has an important diagnostics exam coming up,  _ you _ can help him practice by being his patient.”

 

Liam nods dumbly. He’s more than happy to spend some alone time with Theo, even if it is doing medical stuff.

 

He silently follows Theo along a corridor and then another before stopping outside a consultation room. He knocks twice on the door, when there’s no response, he slides his key card across the lock. Holding the door open for Liam to walk through.

 

Inside, Theo tears open the practice packet Liam’s dad had given him. He passes over a sealed envelope to Liam before removing everything else from the folder. Theo flicks through his sheets of paper, his eyes darting from left to right, skimming over the words. Everything must be in order because he piles them back up neatly, securing them to a clipboard. 

 

“Take a seat.” He gestures for Liam to sit down, sliding into the seat opposite him. Liam sits before picking at the seal of the envelope. His card reads:  _ ‘You have Arsenic poisoning. Acute or immediate symptoms of exposure to arsenic include; Vomiting, Diarrhoea, Abdominal pain, dark urine, dehydration, delirium, shock and death.’  _ Liam’s not entirely sure how  _ death  _ is counted as a side effect. It seems pretty permanent to him. 

 

“So, what symptoms have you been experiencing?” Theo asks. Liam has every intention of just reading what’s on the card, really he does, but when he looks up seeing Theo’s steel blue eyes staring at him so intensely, it’s like his brain malfunctions. 

 

“I-I can’t sleep because my mind keeps racing..” He admits honestly, biting down hard on his bottom lip. Theo nods, glancing at his clipboard, his hand sweeping across the page to check a box before letting Liam know he should continue. “-My heart’s beating so fast it feels like it’s going to burst out of my chest.. I get so breathless, it makes me feel dizzy.. and, the butterflies in my stomach are so overwhelming, it makes me want to cry.”

 

Theo frowns for a second, his eyes slowly coming up to meet Liam’s own. “ _ Bullshit _ . It does not say that.” He leans forward trying to spy what’s written on the card. 

 

“No..it doesn’t.” He can barely hear himself speak over the pulsating sound in his ears.

 

_ “Liam”  _ Theo sighs frustratedly. “This is important to me. If you didn’t want to help, you could’ve just said no.” 

 

Theo is already at the door, his hand pushing down on the handle before Liam registers what’s happening. He jumps out of his chair, moving swiftly across the room. Reaching out, he pushes the door shut with a bang. He winces at the loud noise it makes. 

 

He places both of his palms flat against the wood on either side of Theo’s shoulders, crowding him against the door. With his front pressing against Theo’s back, he leans his head to the side ever so slightly so that he can see some of his face. The other boy’s eyes have slipped shut, his lips are parted slightly and there’s a faint pink colouring to his cheeks. Liam thinks he’s never looked more beautiful. 

 

“Move” Theo growls. He probably shouldn’t find that sound as attractive as he does.

 

“Theo” he pauses, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I like you.  _ A lot _ . I just thought you should know that.” He says lightly, his breath ghosting over the back of Theo’s neck. Liam watches as goosebumps break out over the surface of the boy’s skin, he lets out a shaky breath. 

 

Theo turns around to face him, his eyes darker than Liam’s ever seen them. He drops his hands from the door, taking a step back. Theo takes a half-step forward closing the gap between them again. He reaches his hand out, cupping Liam’s cheek. His thumb rubs idly across Liam’s mouth, dragging his bottom lip down, the wetness of Liam’s mouth coating his fingertip. 

 

Liam’s breath catches in his throat as Theo removes his hand. His tongue darts out subconsciously licking at his chapped lips, as if he’ll somehow be able to taste Theo’s touch. 

 

“We can’t do this” Theo groans. “I work with _your_ _dad.”_

 

“ _ My dad _ thinks you’re great. I’m fairly certain he’d swap me for you, if he could.” 

 

Liam tilts his head, pausing just before their lips meet. Looking into Theo’s eyes for any sign he wants him to stop, when he sees nothing but want he presses his lips against Theo’s. The kiss is soft and tender, their lips caressing one another’s slowly. The intensity of the kiss gradually changes, becoming deeper and harder, there’s a sense of urgency about it. Theo’s hand finds its way into Liam’s hair, tugging gently, Liam leans back into the touch. He knots his fists into the front of Theo’s scrubs, trying to pull him closer into the non-existent space between them. Theo groans softly, low in his throat, it makes Liam’s head spin. He pulls back panting heavily, the kiss has stolen his breath. Theo rests his forehead against Liam’s his breathing just as shallow. 

 

The beeping of a pager breaks them from their lustful haze. Theo steps back, pulling the pager from his waistband. “It’s the nurses station..I-I have to go” he stutters apologetically.

 

“It’s okay. Go save lives or whatever” Liam smiles giddily, his mind still on the kiss.

 

They exit the room and Theo begins rushing towards the nurses station, Liam tries to match his pace so that he’s not walking alone. As they get closer, Liam sees his dad waiting by the station, waving his pager in their direction. 

 

Liam brings his hand up trying to tame his hair. It must be too little too late though because his dad sniggers, shaking his head at them both. Theo looks down at his feet, embarrassed. 

 

“Am I to assume you two are finally  _ a thing _ now then?” His dad muses cheerily. 

 

“Oh. Um.” Theo stares at Liam wide-eyed. 

 

Liam shrugs. “I’d like us to be.”

 

“Well in that case, Theo, I took the liberty of swapping your Friday night shift and I expect to see you at our house for dinner.” His tone is friendly but both boys know it’s  _ not _ a request. His dad gives Theo a gentle smile, telling him to get ready for rounds. 

 

“I guess I’ll see you Friday then” Liam beams at him. 

 

“Yeah, I guess you will.” He flashes Liam a dazzling smile. “I can’t believe our  _ first date _ is going to be with your parents though.” Bending his head down, he kisses him in a way that’s gentle but demanding and Liam swears the whole world flips upside down. 

 

He watches as the young doctor runs off to catch up to his dad and the other medical students. Theo turns to look over his shoulder, smirking at him. 

 

Liam knows, looking at Theo, his life is never going to be the same again. Smiling, he turns towards the exit eager to go home and shower. The lingering smell of disinfectant clinging to his skin always makes him feel nauseous. If he happens to let his imagination run wild about their kiss while he’s in there, then.. who’s to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to check it throughly for mistakes before posting so apologies for any you come across!  
> Thoughts and/or criticisms are welcome as always :)


End file.
